Tiffany's Flashback
This article, , is the second chapter of the Blank period, which takes part in the second stage of Bleach: War of the Worlds. Tiffany Henderson and Garrett Sheppard are the primary characters, with Shinrei Kurosaki, Tadashi Kori and Kusaka Kori as supporting characters. The first and third segments are set during Bleach: Cataclysm but the flashback segment, which comprises the main middle segment of the story, is set during Bleach: War of the Worlds. ---- Tiffany shielded her eyes from the morning glare as Garrett threw open the blinds. He was muttering something about his shoulder-blade, though why was anyone's guess. Anika's healing capsule healed it up as good as new so he was likely complaining just for the sake of complaining. He definitely had a bad habit of doing that. “I'm off to the shower.” Garrett said. “I'm gonna lie here for a while.” Tiffany answered. He must have noticed her far-off look for instead of hopping in the shower he seated himself on the edge of the bed and turned her head so she was looking at him. “I know that look: you're troubled about something.” It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. Sometimes she forgot how astute he was. “I suppose I am. Where do I start... Well, I guess it was after I first released my Zanpakuto...” ---- The light that flooded her vision was sudden and left specks dancing in front of her. Several rows of tall seats dominated the room on all sides, forming a circle, and each seat held a man whose face was obscured by long cloth plaques that reminded her of the Kido Corps. If only they where Kido Corps personnel. This meeting was something altogether different. “Substitute Shinigami Tiffany Henderson, you're judgement may now begin!” Judgement? Just what where they talking about? “What is this!? Surely a crime needs to be committed before judgement can be given!” “Silence!” One of the judges roared. “The decision of the Central 46 Chambers is as follows.” “No two Shinigami may possess the same Zanpakuto.” Another judge continued. “Per the ancient laws of the Soul Society, one must fight for the right to wield Raikoisan.” “What!? That's absurd!” “It is the law! We do, however, accept that the original wielder of Raikoisan, Shinrei Kurosaki, is currently beyond our reach. Thus we have decided that you, the Substitute Shinigami, will face execution instead.” This can't be happening! All she ever did was manifest her Zanpakuto like Tadashi had taught her to do at the Academy. She fell to her knees as the guards encircling her began to close in. “...Stay back...” She sobbed, reaching for her Zanpakuto. “I said stay back...!” “I think not!” But it was not Tiffany who released her Zanpakuto. A silver-haired youth with multiple tattoos painted on his back and shoulders flash-stepped into the room, where he then struck the floor with his lightning-wreathed blade! The guards where sent flying against the walls as the judges roared their objections. “I really thought you'd have upgraded your security.” The newcomer declared. “I'm just thankful you didn't. It made getting here much easier on me.” Tiffany felt herself being pulled to her feet. She glanced at the man who was supporting her and was surprised to find that he looked to be on an age with her. His brown eyes where hard and focused and his jaw was set firm. That look could have cut through steel! “Time to leave, I think.” And with that Tiffany's surroundings shifted. The Central 46 Chambers were replaced by a rundown building with a fireplace in the back that held a brightly burning fire. Nearby was a wooden table occupied by Tadashi Kori and a man she did not know. This man was hard-faced and grim-looking and he raised his gaze from his hand of cards as she approached. “Umm, what's happening?” “You're being rescued.” The hard-faced man said. “I thought that this would've been obvious.” “Tadashi, who is this man?” “Him? He's my son: Kusaka Kori. He's going to take you to the Ryu Order.” ---- “A week later I was in Grat, under Kusaka's protection.” Tiffany finished. “... Damn. These Central 46 guys sound like dickheads.” Garrett answered. “So, that's that! That's how I came to be in Grat.” “For fear of sounding like an ass myself, I'm glad it worked out this way.” He stole a kiss before dodging out of the way of a thrown pillow and disappeared into the bathroom for his shower. “... Idiot...” But there was no sting in her words. If anything there was warmth. At times she was surprised how close they had become. To everyone outside their circle of friends they had known each other no more than a few weeks. In truth they'd been together nearly thirteen months. "Could you swing the pan while I'm in here?" He shouted. "Cook your own breakfast!"